Sweeter Than Honey
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I'm not really surprised that you trashed the place... but I am shocked that you were angry enough to yell so much that you'd lose your voice." [For Hiro!]


**An idea I've had for a while finally blossomed! Happy early birthday, Hiro! Love you lots~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Sweeter Than Honey

Yang groaned.

Again.

For what was probably the two-hundredth time since they had left the bar.

Blake did her part and sighed in reply.

The blonde's voice was hoarse and cracked as she coughed a little.

"Blakeeeyyy..."

"I told you to stop talking." Blake chided. She adjusted Yang's arm that was slung over her shoulders, pulling her partner closer to her side as she led her through the doors of the Academy at last.

The two of them had simply gone to the bar to gather information for a small mission. However, those intentions had been quickly and completely forgotten when Yang noticed all of the men gathering around Blake.

Of course, Blake glowered menacingly at every creep who laid eyes upon her partner, but Yang was much more... vocal about her qualms with the people ogling her girlfriend.

She had managed to keep her mouth shut when a man offered Blake a drink which she had politely declined.

She had managed to keep her knuckles to herself when he grinned at Blake and moved closer, even though she was obviously uncomfortable by his presence.

It was when he slipped his grimy hands around her shoulders and murmured something huskily into her ear when Yang finally snapped.

The scene was still fresh in Blake's mind: Yang's eyes had turned crimson immediately, her hair lighting up in flame as she slammed her fists onto the counter. Her voice at the time still rang through Blake's ears even now, _"Don't touch her, you bastard! Get your hands off my girlfriend!"_

Her shout had drawn the attention of everyone in the bar, the exact opposite of what they were originally supposed to be doing. Yang had grabbed the man's hand and given it a warning scorch, not enough to burn, but just enough to make him howl.

Yang had pulled Blake behind her protectively as the Faunus girl tried to calm her down to no avail. The blonde was shouting about how she was sick and tired of "people like them" always advancing even when it was clear they were unwanted. Yang's enraged yelling had frightened many of the men, but it also baited a few into instigating a fight they did not last three seconds in.

In the end, it was five full minutes of yelling and searing on Yang's part, knocking out just about every person there before Blake finally managed to drag her out.

Blake sighed again as they finally made it to the hallway that led to their dorm room.

"It's a good thing that bar wasn't the only place we could find information about the mission. You really went overboard." The powerful punches Yang had thrown had left her exhausted enough for her to need to lean on Blake this much for support.

"Sorry..." Yang rasped. "But it happens almost every time. I'm sick of those assholes that keep coming onto you. Today they just pissed me off one too many times."

"Well it's not like I particularly like the stares they give you either... Sometimes I wish I could hit them as easily as you could."

That earned a cracked laugh from Yang.

"Nah, are you kiddin'? Those glares you give 'em all the time make me really happy, you know." She grinned, blushing a little. Blake ducked her head as they reached their door.

"I'm not really surprised that you trashed the place... but I _am_ shocked that you were angry enough to yell so much that you'd lose your voice."

"Hey, they were making you uncomfortable." Yang shrugged. "It's a small price to pay if it means you feel safe."

Blake blushed as she reached for her room key, quietly swiping it to unlock the door.

It was almost midnight, so the two of them stepped in slowly. The lamp on the desk was on, but both Ruby and Weiss were already asleep in their beds.

The two older girls moved quietly; Blake went into the bathroom to shower and change into her sleepwear before ushering Yang to do the same.

As the blonde was getting dressed, Blake decided to prepare her some tea, using the small kettle they kept in a corner of the room. She picked a bag of Chamomile, and by the time the water had boiled, Yang emerged from the bathroom. She had taken a shower as well, likely to get rid of the clinging stench of booze and cigarette smoke.

Now, as she passed Blake who was just finishing preparing her tea, Yang smelled of lemons and citrus.

"I'm beat..." The blonde muttered. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Wait."

Yang paused before she could hoist herself up onto her bunk. "What's up?"

Blake scurried over to her with the warm teacup in her hands and held it out to her partner.

"Here. Drink this. It'll help sooth your throat." She invited Yang to sit down on her bed, and the blonde blinked as she did so and accepted the teacup.

"Aw, thanks, Blakey!" She grinned from ear to ear. "You're the best!" She pulled Blake's wrist and had her sit down beside her. Then, Yang's lavender eyes turned stern as she looked at Blake. "Well you know, this _is_ kinda your fault, after all."

Blake jolted, her ears flattening instantly. She opened her mouth to apologize but Yang's grin returned first.

"It's your own fault for being so damn pretty! Because that's why those guys try to hit on you and I gotta yell and put 'em in their places!" She leaned in to kiss Blake's cheek quickly. "Haha, sorry if I scared you there for a sec. Guess it was funnier in my head." By means of apology for startling Blake with her comment, Yang slipped one hand to her partner's waist and pulled her in. Blake let out a sigh of relief before she mumbled.

"Just drink your tea..."

"Right!"

Yang took a sip, but her eyes squinted a bit at the taste.

Blake's eyebrows furrowed in dismay.

"Is it bad?"

Yang nearly choked when she saw Blake's downcast eyes.

"No, no! Of course not!" She hissed, trying to keep quiet as to not wake her teammates. "It's just... missing something? Hmm..."

"Missing..." Blake pondered for a moment. Hot tea alone would not suffice in making her girlfriend's throat feel better anyway. Her ears perked up. "Give me a moment."

She slipped out of Yang's half-hug, taking the teacup with her and headed back to the cabinets where she kept her tea and similar additives. She pulled out a golden bottle and added a few spoon-fulls of the contents to Yang's tea before returning to her bed. "Try this."

Yang took the cup again as Blake sat beside her, waiting expectantly. Rather than just the mild flavor of the Chamomile this time, Yang's taste buds were awakened by a new taste.

"Mm..." She made a small, contended sound as a soothing sensation healed her sore throat. She drank nearly half the cup in one swig before turning back to Blake. "Aw man, honey? Haven't had this stuff in years!" She beamed.

"Yes. Did it help?"

"Tons! It's _great_!" With another zealous chug, she finished the cup, savoring the thick sweetness of the last drop of the substance. "Oh, that hit the spot. You're amazing, Blakey. But I didn't know we had honey in here!"

"Well..." Blake looked down at the floor. "The bottle is in the shape of a bear and-"

"Oh." Yang grimaced for a second. Blake found it amusing how Yang disliked bears so much and yet was like one herself when it came to protecting her. The blonde shrugged. "Aha, well honey's still great though! Bees make it! Which reminds me, did you know some people on campus call us Bumblebee?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Cause like, my hair and your hair and y'know..." Yang pulled her legs onto the bed and locked her arms around Blake's waist, pulling her down to rest on top of her. "But you're like my little bumblebee, always workin' so hard and bringing me honey!"

Blake's hair fell into Yang's face a little and she blew out a small breath to flip it away. The Faunus girl leaned down to nuzzle into Yang's collar.

"Unfortunately, that was the last of our honey..."

"That's alright!" Yang stroked her hands down Blake's back, through her soft hair as their eyes met again. Blake knew what was coming and she rolled her eyes as Yang said it anyway: "I've got something _much_ sweeter."

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Blake deadpanned before smiling hopelessly.

"Like... four whole minutes."

Blake chuckled as she leaned down again and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Ladybug tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


End file.
